


Karaoke Night

by elephant_bubbles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Babyfic, Chaos, F/M, karaoke shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: Of all the times for Sayaka to go into labor, it had to be the one where they went out to a karaoke bar for a little fun.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am giving new life to a fic idea I wrote back in 2014 (???) with a new fandom and characters, while trying to keep the same chaos as before. I hope you like it!

* * *

“I can’t believe he dragged us here.” 

Kyoko looked at Sayaka from her spot in the booth. She was leaning back against the fabric of the booth with her hands folded over her belly, staring at the stage where the current karaoke act was still happening. 

“I’m sure he had good intentions for it,” Kyoko offered, raising her voice slightly so Sayaka would be able to hear her over the singing. “We have all been under a lot of stress lately, and at least you know he definitely had you in mind since it’s a place for singing.”

“Yeah, even though I can’t even participate in the singing,” Sayaka said with a sigh. She unfolded her hands and rubbed one down the side of her belly, just as she felt a tiny kick from the reason she couldn’t join the festivities. “I mean, I guess I could, but who’d want to see a pregnant lady sing and dance around on stage?” 

“Personally, I’m more excited to see Makoto and Byakuya sing something,” Kyoko said with a small smile, as a sort of change of subject. “I still don’t know how Makoto convinced him to do this.” 

“A few too many drinks,” Sayaka replied as she turned to Kyoko, a small smile forming on her own lips. The evidence of which was still sitting on their table, the multiple glasses left at the guys’ spots on the outer seats of the booth. Kyoko and Sayaka both had their water glasses in front of them, neither of them having partaken in the drinking that had happened in the short amount of time that had passed since they’d arrived at the club (Kyoko wasn’t particular to the taste of alcohol and Sayaka just couldn’t, period). 

“I just hope they’re up soon, I’ve got a pain in my back that just won’t go away,” Sayaka said, turning away from Kyoko and trying to find herself a more comfortable sitting position. Just as she had managed to find a somewhat more comfortable position, the current act wrapped up and the owner of the place took the stage again. 

“And now it’s time for the next act. Please welcome Mr. Naegi and Mr. Togami to the stage.” 

The crowd broke into applause as the two stumbled up onto the stage, the pair of them a little more than slightly drunk. 

“God, they’re going to embarrass themselves,” Kyoko muttered, turning to Sayaka to try to see how she felt about this. Instead of being focused on the guys, however, Kyoko saw that she was grimacing slightly now. 

“Hey, are you alright? Is the baby kicking?” 

Sayaka shook her head and rubbed the side of her stomach with her hand again. “It’s these practice contractions. They’re getting more painful by the day.”

Kyoko looked worriedly at her friend, who didn’t help her worries at all by quickly sucking a breath and squeezing her eyes shut. At the same time on the stage, the guys’ act had started, Makoto kicking off their rendition of the lame 80’s song they’d picked to sing. Kyoko was still watching Sayaka as she started to let the breath out slowly, opening her eyes to look at her. 

“Kyoko, I think these might be more than practice contractions,” Sayaka whimpered after a moment, after she’d let the breath out. 

“You think it might be time?” she asked for clarification, already feeling like she knew the answer from the way Sayaka looked. She nodded when she got a nod from Sayaka in response, and looked up to the stage. The guys’ performance was still going on, and she didn’t want to make a scene right there in the middle of—

“Makoto, we have to go! Now!” Sayaka cut over Kyoko’s exact thoughts, catching the attention of her boyfriend on the stage. Makoto stopped his part halfway through the line, looking towards their table. 

“N-now?” he asked, bumping in Byakuya onstage and throwing both of them off their grooves. 

“Excuse me, you’re disrupting the act! Can you please sit down?” the manager spoke up before Sayaka could again. 

“This act has been cut short,” Kyoko replied, gently pushing Sayaka towards the exit of the booth. “She’s having a baby.”

This caught Makoto’s attention (as well as the attention of the other patrons in the karaoke club), and he immediately abandoned his act and jumped off of the stage to where Kyoko was helping Sayaka out of the booth. Byakuya followed, though opted to use the stairs offstage instead of just jumping off. With barely any more words exchanged, the four of them left the building and went back outside into the chilly night.

“Who has the keys? I’m driving,” Kyoko said, once they’d quickly found where they’d parked. 

“I think I have them,” Makoto said, swaying a bit in his spot as he quickly started digging in his pockets with his hands.

“No, you gave them to me before you signed us up to sing,” Byakuya said, beginning to dig in his own coat pockets. 

“Come on, do you plan to be the reason this baby is born here instead of at the hospital?” Kyoko sighed after a long moment of watching the display of her two friends drunkenly searching for their keys, growing more impatient by the second (not helped by Sayaka’s little pants by her side). 

“Hang on, I know they’re here somewhere,” Makoto said with a little giggle, continuing to search his pockets with no success. 

“Kyoko,” Sayaka finally groaned after a moment,  _ “you _ have them, remember?” 

Kyoko quickly checked her own pockets, scoffing to herself for forgetting she’d had them as she found the key fob there, just where Sayaka had said. 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

* * *

“I don’t understand why it’s going so fast! We just left the place five minutes ago,” Makoto said, grimacing a bit as Sayaka squeezed his hand tightly, panting from the pain of a contraction. 

“I don’t know...don’t yell at me, Makoto!” Sayaka replied with a whimper, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to ride through the pain as best she could. 

“I’m not yelling, I’m just worried for you and the baby’s well being,” he spat back, due to his hand now being cherry red from how hard she was squeezing it.

“I don’t think this is the best time for you two to be fighting,” Byakuya piped up from the front seat. “You’re going to be welcoming your child soon, and—”

“No one asked you, Byakuya!” Sayaka and Makoto said together.

“Everyone, please be quiet so I can drive,” Kyoko replied as calmly as she could, clenching the steering wheel tighter with her hands. They hadn’t moved in minutes, stuck in a rare early evening traffic jam. 

“I’m with Kyoko, let’s stop yelling,” Makoto said. “My head is pounding already.” 

“I don’t see you about to have to push a watermelon-sized thing through a garden-hose sized thing, so you have no room to complain about things hurting right now, Makoto!” Sayaka snapped as she came down from the contraction, squeezing his hand once again for extra emphasis, and making him cry out in pain. 

“Ow! Hey, okay, Sayaka, I’m sorry!” Makoto said, gritting his teeth from the pain. 

“Thank you for that incredibly unpleasant mental image, Sayaka,” Byakuya said dryly, ignoring Makoto’s cries of pain and grimacing slightly. 

“She’s not wrong, though,” Kyoko said, also ignoring Makoto but keeping her eyes on the road as finally, the traffic started moving again. “Hold on just a little longer, Sayaka, here we go. Please don’t have the baby in my car.” 

“Oh my God, we’re having a baby,” Makoto said, as if it’d just now dawned on him. He turned to Sayaka, a worried look on his face. “What if it doesn’t like us? What if we’re bad parents?” 

“You’re doing this  _ now?” _ Sayaka asked, beginning to pant again as another contraction began. “Makoto, it’s way too late for this, we talked about it—”

“Sayaka, I’m so sorry we did that meeting backstage roleplay that night and I got us into this!” Makoto continued, panic taking over his mind and removing any kind of filter he’d had, probably not helped in the slightest from the alcohol. He looked around the backseat of the car quickly. “I have to get out of here, I’m not ready to be a dad!” 

“Are you seriously having a panic attack right now?!” Sayaka asked, exasperated, her face slightly flushed, blue bangs hanging in her face. “Makoto, oh my God...” 

Before she could say anything else, she threw back her head to rest it against the car’s headrest, gripped by the pain of another contraction. “Ohh, God, Kyoko, please hurry!” 

“I’m trying, the hospital is just down the street,” Kyoko said, leaning forward in her seat, as if it would help. 

“Please don’t have the baby in the car, Sayaka,” Makoto repeated Kyoko’s words. “Just breathe, remember how we learned in birth class? Hee-hee-hoo, come on, do it with me!”

Sayaka turned her face to Makoto, whimpering as she popped her eyes open. “It’s too late, Makoto, that’s not going to work.”

She closed her eyes again and cried out in pain, and Makoto’s panic rose. 

“No, come on, just try!” he said, trying the breathing for himself. After only a moment of it, he just rolled his eyes, putting his free hand on the side of his head. “Wow, all that does is make you feel really lightheaded.” 

“I can see the hospital, we’re nearly there,” Kyoko announced. 

“This baby wants _ out, _ now!” Sayaka said, squeezing Makoto’s hand painfully once more. 

“Hang on, Sayaka, we’re...there,” Kyoko said in a hurry, as she pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked. She killed the car’s engine and hopped out, coming to the back door to help her friend out. Byakuya and Makoto got out of the car more slowly, Makoto still with a hand on the side of his head, and Byakuya still with a disgusted look on his face.

“Thank God we made it before we had to experience the miracle of birth in the backseat of Kyoko’s car,” he muttered under his breath, slamming the door. At his words (and with one final scream from Sayaka), Makoto’s vision wavered for a moment, and he felt lightheaded again. Before he knew what was happening, his vision went dark and his body went limp, and he fell back into Byakuya’s arms, who caught him just in time. 

* * *

Almost an hour later, Makoto found himself sitting in one of the hospital’s waiting room chairs with a smirking Byakuya by his side. There was a mostly melted ice pack and a bottle of water in his lap, both given to him by a nurse, and intended to help him feel better from passing out. 

“Almost getting a head injury and having a new baby in the same night,” Byakuya said with a shake of his head, the smirk still on his face. “Leave it to you.” 

“You’re not helping,” Makoto said, grimacing a bit as his head throbbed when he tried to turn his head. 

“I know,” Byakuya said. “But I’ll always be able to hold this over you.” 

Makoto sighed. “I don’t even care, I just want to know how Sayaka is.” 

“I’m sure you will soon,” Byakuya said, letting up on the taunting for the time being. As if it was planned, they both watched as Kyoko came through the double doors into the waiting room a moment later. She walked over to them and stopped right in front of Makoto’s chair, a tiny smile on her lips. 

Makoto looked up to her face, expectantly. “Well?” 

“Way to pass out and miss the birth of your daughter, Makoto,” Kyoko said. 

Makoto took a moment to process her words. “It’s...she’s here?” 

“And she’s beautiful,” Kyoko said. “You’ve got to go see her, and Sayaka. I’m sure she’s forgiven you for not being there by now.” 

Makoto stood suddenly from his chair (his water bottle and ice pack falling to the floor) and walked past Kyoko without a word, her last comment passing right over his head as the urge to see his daughter and girlfriend washed over him. Kyoko and Byakuya watched him go through the doors, before Kyoko sighed and took Makoto’s seat next to Byakuya. She leaned down to grab his things, before sitting properly in her seat. 

“So, sparing me the details, how did it go?” Byakuya asked. 

Kyoko shivered a bit. “Let’s just say, I never want to go through that. If we ever want kids, we’re adopting.” 

Byakuya nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.” 

“The baby is really cute, though, Sayaka did well.”

“You were a good friend to be there for her. I bet she appreciated it, since Makoto couldn’t, exactly,” Byakuya said, making Kyoko smirk again.

“I still can’t believe the poor guy passed out,” she said. 

“And the things he was saying on the way here,” Byakuya added with another shake of his head. “I told him I’m never going to let him forget it.” 

“This turned out to be a very interesting night,” Kyoko said, leaning back on the chair and crossing her arms. 

* * *

Makoto knocked lightly on the room door he’d been told his girlfriend and daughter were in by a nurse, before opening the door a bit. He smiled at the sight ahead. Sayaka was lying propped up in bed with a tiny bundle held in her arms. She looked a bit disheveled from the birth, but managed to flash a small smile and hand gesture Makoto’s way when she saw him peeking though the door crack. 

“There you are,” she whispered, as Makoto quietly walked over to the bed. “How are you feeling?” 

“I should be asking you that,” Makoto said, as he made it to her bedside. 

“I’m okay, just a little tired,” Sayaka replied with a sigh. “But I’m glad the baby’s here. She’s so perfect, Makoto.” 

Makoto glanced down at the sleeping baby in Sayaka’s arms, instantly falling in love with the tiny girl.

“Wow, she’s beautiful,” Makoto whispered, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. The baby stirred a bit, but didn’t wake up. “So, how did it go? I still feel terrible for not being here.”

“Don’t worry, it went fine,” Sayaka said. “She came out pretty fast and I pretty much took everything out on Kyoko, so I guess you’re lucky about that.” 

Makoto gave a little chuckle. “I wouldn’t exactly call myself lucky since I still missed my daughter’s birth, but I am kind of glad I missed out on getting the brunt of things.” 

“Don’t let Kyoko know that,” Sayaka said with a small laugh. “Also, between you and me, I saw her shed a few tears when she first saw the baby, right after she came out. Kyoko, crying? Weird, right?” 

Makoto gave a small laugh. “I can’t imagine that, but it’s been a pretty weird night for all of us.” 

“Yeah,” Sayaka agreed with a small smile, before looking at Makoto. “Would you like to hold her, Makoto?” 

Makoto nodded eagerly, and leaned in to meet Sayaka halfway as she gently repositioned the bundle in her arms and leaned in to pass her off to her father. 

“Be sure to support her head,” Sayaka said, as Makoto got the baby settled in his arms properly. The baby stirred, and this time popped one eye open, before opening her other and blinking in the bright light. Makoto gave another little chuckle, his heart filling with love.

“Hi there, sweetheart,” Makoto whispered, leaning in to kiss his daughter’s forehead. “Welcome to the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
